BORN Ryoga x DIAURA Yo-ka NEGOTIATION?
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: RnR please!


**Title : NEGOTIATION?**

**Author : Ghost Author**

**Pairing : BORN Ryoga x DIAURA Yo-ka**

**Rating : NC for safe, not surely **

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction and nothing here is intended to suggest any truth or intended to infringe any copyright claimed.**

**Warning : FLAT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **

**a/n : ini jalan cerita yang terlintas pas kepikiran bikin pair RyogaxYo-ka XDD happy reading minna ^^**

**.**

**.**

Kamar itu terlihat remang-remang, meski lampu tak sepenuhnya padam, tirai jendela masih terbuka sedikit dan diluaran sana masih sangat terang. Namun, seolah tak peduli dengan sekitarnya, Ryoga tetap mencumbui kekasihnya di pojok tempat tidur king size mereka.

"ma—matte… nggh.." suara berat itu keluar bersamaan dengan desahan yang berusaha ditahan

"hmm? nani?" Ryoga berhenti menyesap leher jenjang lelaki dibawahnya, menatap wajah Yo-ka ditengah temaramnya lampu kamar. Yo-ka sedikit terengah-engah, dengan wajah basah karena peluh yang mulai keluar.

"kita tentukan dulu—" jawab Yo-ka mendorong bahu Ryoga untuk sedikit menjauh dan berhenti menindihnya.

"menentukan apa?" tanya Ryoga tak mengerti, sembari menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik tangan Yo-ka, membantunya untuk duduk.

Yo-ka diam, membenarkan kemejanya yang nyaris lepas dari tubuhnya lalu menatap tajam Ryoga didepannya. "kita tentukan siapa yang dibawah!" jawab Yo-ka tegas setelah beberapa saat

"Haah?" Ryoga membuka mulutnya lebar, menatap tak percaya lelaki didepannya. "untuk apa melakukan hal itu?"

Yo-ka memutar bola matanya malas, "kau masih tanya kenapa? karena kita ini sama-sama seme tulen, kau paham?" balas Yo-ka menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Ryoga

"ah tidak! aku saja yang seme tulen" kata Yo-ka mengoreksi perkataannya sendiri

"hah? apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryoga sedikit emosi

Yo-ka hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke Ryoga, meraih wajah Ryoga dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ke wajah lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"kadang tingkahmu seperti uke, Ryo-chan" jawab Yo-ka pelan dan sukses membuat Ryoga membulatkan kedua matanya. Spontan Ryoga mendorong tubuh Yo-ka dan membaringkannya dengan paksa ke ranjang.

"heei! kau curang! lepaskan aku!" Yo-ka memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat tangan Ryoga di kedua bahunya.

"jangan pernah memanggilku Ryo-chan dan tarik kembali ucapanmu.." kata Ryoga menatap tajam Yo-ka dibawahnya. Namun Yo-ka menggeleng sambil tertawa mengejek.

"memang itu kenyataannya…. Ryo—chan!" jawab Yo-ka dan menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"kaaaauuu…!" Ryoga menahan geram dan menyerang Yo-ka. Membungkam bibir Yo-ka dengan ciuman dalam sambil menahan kedua tangan Yo-ka diatas kepalanya. Cukup lama Ryoga memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Yo-ka sampai keduanya kehabisan nafas dan terengah-engah.

"cih.. sekarang siapa yang uke, hm?" tanya Ryoga mengejek saat melihat wajah Yo-ka yang memerah dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, basah.

"teme! kau selalu saja menyerang tiba-tiba!" balas Yo-ka memalingkan wajahnya, sadar ia sempat terhanyut permainan Ryoga.

"karena itu adalah ciri dari seorang seme, bukan begitu?" kata Ryoga sembari tertawa dengan bangganya. Yo-ka hanya mendecik kesal. Tanpa Ryoga sadari, ia terlalu lama dengan tertawanya. Cengkraman tangannya perlahan melemah, dan itu dimanfaatkan Yo-ka untuk lepas.

Dengan segera Yo-ka melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Ryoga dan berbalik mendorong tubuh tinggi Ryoga hingga berguling kesamping dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas tubuh Ryoga.

"Yo-kaaa!" teriak Ryoga kaget melihat dirinya berada dibawah Yo-ka, ditambah kini Yo-ka tengah menyeringai diatasnya.

"pelajaran hari ini.. jangan pernah berlama-lama dengan kesombonganmu, Ryoga….chan?" goda Yo-ka dengan menyebut embel-embel chan dibelakang ucapannya.

"ayolah Yo-ka.. lihat.. bahkan tubuhku lebih besar dibanding tubuhmu.. ini tidak lucu, kau tahu.." kata Ryoga sambil berusaha untuk bangun sebelum bahunya di tahan Yo-ka.

"kau tidak perlu mengungkit-ungkit soal tubuh! aku benci itu!" kali ini Yo-ka yang geram. Ia menekan kuat bahu Ryoga, membuat Ryoga sedikit merintih menahan sakit.

"oke..oke.. aku menyerah…" jawab Ryoga sembari mendorong-dorong tubuh Yo-ka.

"menyerah untuk?" kejar Yo-ka tak bergeming, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kebawah.

"menyerah untuk…. hei! menyingkirlah dulu.. kau berat Yo-ka!" protes Ryoga menyingkirkan tangan Yo-ka dari bahunya. Yo-ka menurut, ia bangun dan beranjak dari tubuh Ryoga, mendudukkan diri diranjang, menunggu Ryoga untuk bangun.

"hmm?" Yo-ka menyilangkan kedua tangan didadanya. Menatap intens Ryoga, menunggu lelaki didepannya melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda.

"apa?" tanya Ryoga dengan polosnya, memijat-mijat sendiri bahunya yang masih terasa nyeri.

"grr! kau…." Yo-ka menarik kerah baju Ryoga dan menghuyung-huyungkan tubuh Ryoga kasar. "kau licik Ryoga! kau manusia terlicik yang pernah aku temui! kau benar-benar membuatku marah sekarang!" bentak Yo-ka tepat didepan wajah Ryoga dan semakin menarik kasar kerah baju Ryoga hingga tercekik.

"uhuk.. Yo—Yo—ka.. lepas—" Ryoga menarik tangan Yo-ka untuk berhenti mencekik lehernya.

"apa? kali ini aku tidak akan tertipu! mati saja kau!" Yo-ka semakin kalap dan tak menggubris Ryoga yang terus-terusan terbatuk seiring cengkraman Yo-ka dikerahnya yang semakin keras.

Ryoga terus berusaha untuk bersuara saat tenggorokannya terasa semakin menyempit dan suaranya semakin sulit untuk keluar. Satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk keras ranjang dan tangan yang lain tetap berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Yo-ka.

"sekarang kau menyerah hah?" tanya Yo-ka dan melepas kasar cengkramannya, membuat tubuh Ryoga terhuyung ke belakang dan kini terbaring lemas diranjang.

Yo-ka diam, mengatur nafasnya yang berat karena terlalu bersemangat melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Hening….

Ryoga tak bergerak. Tubuhnya tergolek lemas diranjang.

"Ryoga?" panggil Yo-ka pelan. Ia menggeser duduknya mendekat, dan menepuk bahu Ryoga. "hei.. Ryoga!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yo-ka mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu ia mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Ryoga, memeriksa apakah lelaki itu masih bernafas.

Yo-ka membuka matanya lebar, saat ia sama sekali tak mendengar deru nafas Ryoga, bahkan yang lemah sekalipun. Yo-ka mematung diposisinya sesaat dan tiba-tiba…..

"**KENA KAUUUU!" **

Ryoga berteriak dan memeluk erat tubuh Yo-ka yang masih diposisinya. Mendekap erat tubuh kecil Yo-ka dan menggulingkannya kesamping.

"aaaarrghhh! Ryogaaaaa! LEPASSS!" Yo-ka berteriak-teriak saat Ryoga mendekapnya begitu erat dan kakinya terkunci dengan kaki Ryoga yang jenjang

Ryoga terkikik geli dan tetap mempertahankan posisinya. "aku sengaja menahan nafas tadi.. sampai kau tertipu" kata Ryoga sambil tertawa.

"huh! kau benar-benar mirip orang mati!" umpat Yo-ka yang sekarang telah diam dipelukan hangat Ryoga.

Keadaan kamar kembali hening, sampai mereka dapat saling mendengar deru nafas masing-masing.

"ano saa—kau tahu…" kata Ryoga pelan memecah keheningan, menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Yo-ka menengadah, memandang wajah Ryoga yang diberada diatas kepalanya. "nani?"

"tidak penting siapa yang diatas atau dibawah… selama itu denganmu, aku tak masalah.." lanjut Ryoga sambil tersenyum lalu mencium puncak kepala Yo-ka.

Yo-ka tertegun mendengarnya, sampai wajahnya memerah menahan malu. "uso!" balas Yo-ka, memukul dada Ryoga pelan.

Ryoga kembali tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "tapi sepertinya Yo-ka ku telah luluh dan bersedia menjadi uke ku selamanya, deshou?" goda Ryoga yang menyadari ia telah berhasil membuat Yo-ka tersipu.

Yo-ka menghela nafas berat, "haaah… terserahlah.." jawab Yo-ka pasrah, dan membuat mereka berdua tertawa. Yo-ka membalas pelukan Ryoga dan akhirnya terlelap.

**-OWARI-**


End file.
